dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Coolboy1472/Personality Question/Quiz
I'm will be attempting the thing that Seddiebade13, MustacheUnicorn64, and etc. (sorry if I didn't say your name) did on their pages. 1) Put your iTunes on shuffle. Give me the first 6 songs that pop up. I don't own any Apple products (yet, as of May 16, 2014) 2) If you could meet anyone on this earth, who would it be? I would want to meet my great grandfather. I have heard many different stories about her. 3) Grab the book nearest to you, turn to page 23, give me line 17. Book: The Hobbit by ("How could such a large door be kept secret from everybody outside, apart from the) dragon?" he asked. He was only little hobbit you must (remember.) 4) What do you think about most? School 5) Ever had a poem or song written about you? Yes, if you count me. No, if you don't. 6) Do you have any fears" I am claustrophobic (scared of small spaces.) 7) '''What's your religion" Christian 8) '''If you are outside, what are you most likely doing? Playing with my sister or dog (who died March 7-10, I don't know but when because I was on vacation.) 9) Favorite band? '''OneRepublic, Imagine Dragons, and Bastille. 10) '''What was the last lie you told? "I help you clean up you room." to my sister 3 days ago (as of May 16, 2014) 11) Do you believe in karma? Yes, but no. I just think that karma is just a fancy word for coincidence. 12) What does your username mean? I am cool, I am a boy, and I was 10 years-old(11 in 11 days) when I joined the wiki. 13) What is your greatest weakness; your greatest strength? Weakness I doubt myself a lot. I am not confident when it comes to me being social Stregth: If someone is lonely, I can easily talk to them and, and I know how to deal with people when expressing emotions 14) Who is your celebrity crush? IDK? I will just say Selena Gomez 15) How do you vent your anger? By writing whatever makes me anger on a sticky note, then ripping it so no one sees what I wrote. 16) Do you have a collection of anything? I collect coins from every state I go to. 17) Are you happy with the person you've become? I’m happy with the person I’m becoming. (Agreed with Seddiebade13) 18) What's a sound you hate; sound you love? I love the sound of music, I hate the sound when people scratch 3-D cards. 19) What's your biggest "what if"? What if I don't succeed. People say that I am paranoid. 20) Do you believe in ghosts? How about aliens? I believe in ghostly/spirits things. Aliens on the other hand... 21) Stick your right arm out; what do you touch first? Do the same with your left arm. Right arm: A wall by the computer I am on right now. Left arm: My sister who was just standing there watching what I was typing. 22) Smell the air. What do you smell? Top Ramen Noodles. My grandpa is making some. 23) What's the best vacation you’ve ever been on? I went on a road trip to Tennesse all the way from California. 24) Favorite book? Book series? My favorite book is The Grapes of Wrath, my favorite series is Harry Potter. 25) To you, what is the meaning of life? To be the person I can be. 26) Do you drive? If so, have you ever crashed? Since I am only 11 years old. (as of January 13 2014) I am lawfully required to not drive so, no 27) What was the last movie you saw? Radio Rebel, I was watching Disney Channel with my sister. 28) What's the worst injury you've ever had? I was born with chronic ankle pain. However in 5th grade, it was very flared up. 29) Do you have any obsessions right now? ''' I am obsessed with trivia, no joke. 30) '''Ever had a rumor spread about you? Of course, I was dating some girl because I always talk to her. (She was sad and I cheered her up.) 31) Do you tend to hold grudges against people who have done you wrong? '''No. 32) '''What is your astrological sign? Capricorn 33) What's the last thing you purchased? A Lemonade Chiller from Dairy Queen (As of May 16, 2014) 34) Describe yourself in one word/phrase. Determined 35) In a relationship? No 36) How many relationships have you had? Zero, Zip, Nada. 37) Dream job? Actor or Teacher 38) Where is your best friend? Across the street. We were friends before we found out that we were neighbors. 39) What were you doing last night at 12 AM? Sleeping. 40) Are you the kind of friend you would want to have as a friend? No, because I am different from my friends. 41) You are walking down the street on your way to work. There is a dog drowning in the canal on the side of the street. Your boss has told you if you are late one more time you get fired. What do you do? Save the dog. 42) What’s a song that always makes you sad when you hear it? 43) What's a song that always makes you happy when you hear it? "Beautiful Day" by Elize 44) In your opinion, what makes a great relationship? Someone who you could talk to, yet be sincere.<3 45) Cutest couple (not personal)? Since I don't know, fan-fiction says that Chloe Lukasiak and Nick Dobbs make a cute couple. 46) Can insanity bring on more creativity? I guess. It depends o who you are. 47) What is the single best decision you have made in your life so far? To be myself no matter what anyone says. 48) Favorite movie? Little Red Wagon. It proves that you can make a difference no matter how young you are. 49) Favorite Actor, Actress? I can't choose. 50) Basic question: what's your favorite color/colors? Green and red. 51) What is your current desktop picture? 52) If you could press a button and make anyone in the world instantaneously explode, who would it be? Terrorists. 53) What would be a question you'd be afraid to tell the truth on? Give me your honest opinion on... 54) You accidentally eat some radioactive vegetables. They were good, and what's even cooler is that they endow you with the super-power of your choice! What is that power? Telekinesis. 55) You can re-live any point of time in your life. The time-span can only be a half-hour, though. What half-hour of your past would you like to experience again? The time when I won my first dance competition in the 5-6 age category with my duet with my little sister "Let Me Entertain You" 56) You can erase any horrible experience from your past. What will it be. I would erase the time I almost died in a car crash when I was a baby. 57) Ever played a sport? I do dance and gymnastics. 58) You just got a free plane ticket to anywhere. You have to depart right now. Where are you gonna go? Australia 59) Ever been on a plane? Yes. 60) Mac or PC? iPhone or Galaxy? PC, Galaxy. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts